


yutoyama wedding day

by smuffstories



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Smut, one shot and Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuffstories/pseuds/smuffstories
Summary: my blog: https://smuffstories.dreamwidth.org/





	1. Chapter 1

Title: yutoyama wedding day

Pairing: Yutoyama

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Smut

  
On the shooting day everyone was getting ready and Yuto was super excited to see yama wearing dress and yeah finally they're getting married, when yama finished his make up and wore his dress he was so embarrassed , while daiki and hikaru were still doing their make up, Yama was sitting in the room waiting for them to finish so they can start filming, he was so embarrassed and shy and thinking what Yuto is gonna say about this, he know that Yuto is super excited after they told him that they're getting married, Yuto came to Yama and looked at his dress and how his hair was so cute he was surprised at how Yama looked so beautiful that he want to fuck him now.  
"wow you look so beautiful " Yuto said while looking at Yama  
Yama blushed and said: "really? I thought that... "  
Yuto interrupt him with a kiss "and your lips is so kissable I'm gonna eat you now " Yama blushed harder and tried to pull from the kiss, at that moment one of the staff members knocked their door saying: "ok we gonna start now are you ready?" Yama immediately pulled from Yuto and said nervously: "ah yeah sure we're coming now " when Yama stand up to leave , Yuto approached to his ears and said: "wait until you see what I'm gonna do to you after this " then he kissed his neck and continued "you and your sinful neck... That dress show your neck so white and sexy that I think maybe I can't control my self when I see you there" Yama's face went pale and white when Yuto said that, he nervously spoke: "no please Yuto don't do anything in front anyone " Yuto looked at his nervous face and how his face become pale when he said that he smirked and said: "we will see if I can control myself " then he walked away, Yama is burning now when Yuto smirked and kissed his neck, he sent fire and butterflies into his stomach, he was burning red and scared because he knew what Yuto was going to do to him, he just prayed that he don't do anything in front anyone, in the shooting time both of them were so happy it's like their dream had finally came true. And in the ariyama scene when daiki kissed Yama on his neck Yama was so surprised and he was so scared at how Yuto is going to react to this, he immediately looked at Yuto when daiki kissed his neck, but he saw Yuto laughing and that send relief and calmness to his heart, thanks god Yuto didn't send him a jealous look or something, when the shooting ended they returned to their room Yama said while he was laughing: "that was fun right? Especially my amazing kick that was really cool And when I..... " Yuto interrupted him and pushed him on the couch "why did daiki kissed your neck?you know that your neck belongs to me " Yama was trying to escape from Yuto grip because Yuto was on top of him right now, "I didn't ask him to do it! He did it by himself you saw him!" Yuto started to kiss yama's neck roughly, then he saw daiki's lipstick on yama's neck and he bite it , Yama hissed in pain when Yuto did that.  
"ah stop it"  
then he bite it again and suck it, Yama moaned in pain and said "ah Yuto please stop" Yuto continued to kiss and suck his neck roughly "you should learn that this part of you will always belongs to me " he said then he kissed his neck and jaw, Yama moaned hard when Yuto was kissing his chest and nobbling his nipples , Yuto smirked and said "but I know that you like it " Yama blushed and covered his mouth, Yuto moved Yama's hands and opened his mouth saying :" no no let me hear your beautiful moans" Yama blushed harder and held his moans even more.  
"eeeh are you trying to resist me?" then he smirked and said"let's see what are you going to do about this" he grabs yama's hard cock saying: "you are already hard why are you holding your moans?" Yama blushed and was about to cry he said while his cheeks was burning red "Yuto stop we're in work "  
"you didn't leave me a choice sorry bee"  
"but you promised me that you're not going to do anything today"  
"but we finished, which means I'm allowed to do anything to you "  
"but Yuto you.... " Yuto interrupted him and said in a seductive tone in his ears "but you like it more when I do this to you when I'm on top stroking your member and kissing you everywhere " then he licked his ear lobe, a few seconds later and Yama cum on yuto's hands.  
"damn I didn't start yet " Yuto said while looking at Yama with a confuse look, then he smirked and started to unzip his jeans "well maybe you're just in your slutty mood today as always and I know how to turn you on " well there's two things that turn yamada ryosuke and put him on his slutty mood, one: when Yuto licks his ear lobe. Second: he's always slutty.  
Yama dragged yuto and shoved their tongues together and kissed him harder, "woo woo easy Yama easy " Yuto said while he was laughing . Yama was moaning loudly when Yuto entered him, Yuto kissed yama's cheeks and said: "your moans are so beautiful it's like a melody for me if I can make you moan like this every time I wouldn't stop" Yama blushed harder and said between his heavy breath:"hentai" a few minutes later Yama moaned loudly when Yuto hit his pleasure spot "aaah Yuto I'm coming " then he came and spread his seed on his stomach a few minutes later Yuto come inside him and Yama moaned in pleasure when Yuto did that, Yama throw his head on the couch and tried to catch a breath, Yuto looked at him and said: "I didn't know I'd ruin you this much " then he laughed.  
"shut up I can't get up now "  
"sure you can't get up after you came twice in less than 30 minutes "  
"shut up that's because of you "  
Yama was a mess his bangs was wet and his lips were red and bloated and his neck was red full of hickeys and bites.  
"but you know I like it that way.. Your neck is full of hickys and bites and your lips is red and bloated and your chest is full of hickeys too, I totally ruined you" Yuto said while looking at him.  
Yama hit yuto's shoulder and said: "shut up perv" Then Yuto looked at the ground and said "oh yeah you came a little on your dress "  
"shit what am I gonna tell them?"  
"it's ok tell that that I was jerking you off when I was on top of you and.. " Yama slapped Yuto's shoulder and said: "the fuck with you nakajima Yuto you're totally out of control you're really a perv " Yuto laughed and stand up to wear his clothes then he said "let's go and continue round 2 in my house "  
"but I really can't get up right now give me another 10 minutes to rest"  
"it's ok I'm gonna lift you up "  
"no that's will be weird if people saw us "  
"it's ok I think everyone knows about us, plus we just got married "

 

A/N : i don't know how it turned to smut ? xD  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: yutoyama wedding day *Sequel*

 

Pairing: Yutoyama

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Smut -from the begnning till the end-

Yama went to yuto's apartment when they arrived Yama circled his hands around Yuto's neck and start kissing him "ah Yama wait... Let me put the keys " Yuto said between the kiss when he was closing the door "no I can't wait " Yama said when he was kissing him roughly, Yuto lift Yama and started kissing him back, Yama circled his legs around Yuto and moaned when Yuto touched his butt, "I didn't start yet " Yuto said, "shut up you know that it always turns me on when you touch my butt like that " Yuto throw Yama on bed and started kissing him roughly, Yama hold yuto's face to deepen the kiss , they're both kissing each other roughly Yama stared to unbutton yuto's shirt and Yuto did the same, Yama pulled from the kiss and said: "wait Yuto are you still mad at me?" "no" Yama smiled softly and said: "yokatta ne" then he started to unzip yuto's jeans and slide down his boxer, Yuto was turned on only by the fact that Yama is unzipping his jeans, Yama started licking the top of yuto's member then he slowly started suck it until his length is fully inside his mouth, Yuto throw his head in pleasure saying :"God Yama you're a professional at this" Yama smirked and continued doing his job, he suck his member even more until he can feel yuto's pre-cum inside his mouth, Yuto softly grabbed yama's hair and said: "God you're so good at this don't stop " "do you really like it?" Yuto moaned when Yama bite his member teasingly "yes yes I love it and stop looking at me with that look or I'll top you so hard tonight " "I don't mind " Yama said teasingly, after a few minutes later Yuto cum inside yama's mouth, Yama climb to yuto's chest and started kissing his neck and leaving marks there , then Yuto slowly push two fingers into yama's hole , Yama moaned and removed his hands and said: "no I want yours inside me " "but that to prep...." Yama interrupt him and said: "I don't care " then he put yuto's member inside him , he moaned loudly and stay there for a moment to get used to the size then he said: "aahh kimochi.... " Yuto started to move his hips until his length is fully inside him and Yama couldn't do anything except moaning in pleasure "aaahh Yuto.. Sooo deep... " "you're so tight... It feels so good inside you " "Yuto... Motto motto... " then Yama moaned softly when Yuto hit his sweet spot "y-yuto.. Here.... Yeah here...do it again " few minutes later Yama cum on yuto's stomach and Yuto did the same , Yuto breathed heavily and said: "that was so good I'm so tired right now " "yeah but I want more " "what are serious? " Yuto said and he was so shocked, "yeah I'm serious that wasn't enough for me "  
"few hours ago you didn't want to do it and now you want more God Yama you're so..... " Yama interrupted him with a kiss and said: "you said it that's was before, now I'm so in my mood and I wanna do it until morning " "MORNING?" Yuto felt he's gonna pass out only by the fact that they're gonna do it until morning , Yama hugged him and said: "yutttiii I love you so much don't do that face " then he smirked and continued: "don't worry I know how to turn you on again " then he slowly slide his hands until he touched yuto's member then kissed his cheeks saying with a seductive tone: "want me to do it again?"

 

w/n: I'm not 100% satisfied with this and i don't know why , let me hear ur comments so i can feel a little better?♥  
and btw I LOVE SLUTTY YAMA -run away-  


**Author's Note:**

> my blog: https://smuffstories.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
